aria of the wind
by heytrisha
Summary: Hungary terus berlari, sol sepatunya mulai berdebu dan pipinya terasa menghangat. / AusHung.


**title**_: aria of the wind_

**genre**: hurt/comfort

**rating**: T

.

Hetalia © Hidekazu Himaruya

**notes**: _my first austria/hungary_. karena Roderich itu terlalu menggemaskan dan Elizaveta tak sanggup untuk melupakannya. :3

* * *

_I was born to tell you I love you_  
_ And I am torn to do what I have to, to make you mine_  
_ Stay with me tonight..._

* * *

Elizaveta berlari, pipinya bahkan sama sekali tak menunjukkan rona merah, dan sol sepatu botnya mulai terasa berdebu.

Dua tahun sudah berlalu semenjak perpisahannya dengan Roderich, cincin pertunangan mereka bahkan masih melingkar erat di jarinya. Rambutnya telah tumbuh menjadi lebih panjang, beret militernya telah ia gantungkan dan bau pekat bubuk mesiu dari medan perang sudah tak bersentuhan dengannya lagi.

Ia membuka pintu rumah peninggalan Magyar; sebuah rumah tua yang terletak di pinggiran Budapest. Dikuncinya pintu perlahan, dan ia segera ke dapur untuk menjerang teh.

Elizaveta mengambil toples gula, mengawasi asap tipis mengepul dari panci tersebut sementara ia menunggu airnya mendidih. Ditaburkannya segenggam daun teh hasil petikan tangan, lalu mematikan api.

Elizaveta menuang tehnya ke cangkir keramik bermotif bunga lili pemberian Roderich entah berapa tahun yang lalu, dan menyesapnya perlahan. Ia berpikir kalau mungkin ia akan ke pasar tani untuk membeli persediaan teh lagi besok. Asap teh masih mengepul; dan motif bunga lili kecil yang terlukis di cangkir itu membuatnya teringat akan Roderich.

Ia mengira apakah Roderich telah menyelesaikan simfoni yang ia kerjakan waktu itu; sebuah sonata sepanjang entah berapa baris yang ditulisnya hingga kertas notnya keriting. Ia mengira-ngira apa yang Roderich makan selama ia tidak di rumah, dan bagaimana rasanya.

Mungkin Roderich akan memakan _rindsuppe _dengan tambahan wortel_,_ yang dimasaknya sendiri dengan susah payah; dan kuahnya hampir menyerupai air saking encernya. Atau mungkin ia akan menyantap roti dengan olesan _powidl _segar. Atau _liptauer__. _Atau _punschkrapfen_ renyah dengan nougat cokelat sebagai isinya.

Elizaveta menyesap tehnya sekali lagi, pipinya terasa hangat.

Sejujurnya ia meragukan kemampuan Roderich dalam memasak; tangan lelaki itu mendadak linglung kalau berhadapan dengan panasnya wajan, dan jari-jarinya mempunyai kecenderungan untuk menaburkan garam terlalu banyak—atau memotong bawang dengan potongan terlalu besar.

Tangan milik Roderich lebih cocok untuk meraba tuts piano, bukannya untuk bersentuhan dengan hangatnya oven.

.

Elizaveta menyesap tehnya, udara dingin musim gugur masuk lewat jendelanya yang terbuka; samar-samar mendendangkan suara yang baginya terdengar seperti denting piano Roderich.

Gadis itu tersenyum, pipinya bahkan sama sekali tak menampakkan rona merah. Ia berpikir tentang suatu waktu dimana dirinya bisa menghampiri Roderich, memeluknya—dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa Elizaveta sangat, sangat mencintainya.

* * *

Elizaveta pernah bermimpi tentang masa depan yang cerah, tempat dimana ia bisa bersama dengan Roderich dan mengawasinya menulis berbagai macam simfoni hingga kertas not miliknya habis. Tempat dimana ia bisa terbebas dari bau bubuk mesiu, atau debu dari medan perang yang membuat paru-parunya sesak.

Ia akan menggenggam jari-jari Roderich yang lentik, menunjukkan kepadanya kalau dunia adalah sebuah tempat yang hangat. Tempat dimana impian-impian bisa dibuat, doa-doa bisa dikabulkan, dan senyum bisa saling dilemparkan seakan tak ada lagi hari esok.

Elizaveta tersenyum; pipinya bahkan sama sekali tak menunjukkan rona merah.

Ia berpikir kalau ia bisa mengajari Roderich banyak hal. Ia akan mengajari pria itu cara merajut syal. Ia akan mengajari pria itu cara memasak _punschkrapfen_ yang enak. Ia akan mengajari pria itu cara membidik dengan tepat. Ia akan mengajari pria itu bagaimana untuk menyamar dengan baik dan bertahan hidup di alam bebas.

Ia akan mengajari pria itu caranya tersenyum; meski matanya berkaca-kaca.

Elizaveta tertawa dalam hati, pipinya terasa hangat. Ia bisa, ia bisa melakukan semua itu—seakan ia memiliki seluruh waktu yang ada di dunia.

Roderich akan datang kepadanya suatu saat; kacamatanya berembun dan rambutnya kusut—namun matanya masih menyimpan harapan. Ia akan tersenyum _dan_ memeluk Elizaveta _dan_ mendekapnya erat, _erat_; seakan Elizaveta adalah endapan bening terbuat dari kristal yang menguap—dan bisa hilang begitu saja ke udara.

Waktu seakan terhenti, dan pembuluh darah Elizaveta akan berdenyut dengan euforia manis seperti cokelat leleh di atas sepotong _rigó jancsi _hangat.

"Kau tahu, Roderich, kenapa aspirin di lemariku sudah habis?" Elizaveta berbisik pelan pada dirinya sendiri. Obat yang selalu tersedia di sakunya semasa di medan perang itu kini sudah lenyap tak bersisa; angin musim gugur mengantarkannya pada ketiadaan.

"—karena aku telah memakainya seluruhnya untuk membius hatiku, Roderich, sebelum napas ini habis dan tubuhku melebur bersama udara…"

.

Elizaveta menyesap tehnya sekali lagi; dalam hening mengawasi jari-jemarinya yang tak berwarna merah karena darahnya melambat—dan ia terlalu lelah untuk memompanya kembali.

* * *

_._

_._

**FIN**

**.**

**notes:**

Magyar:_ Hungary's ancestor_

_Lilac: _dalam bahasa bunga, artinya "cinta pertama"

_rindsuppe: _sup daging bening dengan warna kuah keemasan (masakan Austria)_  
_

_powidl: _selai manis yang dibuat dari plum (Austria)_  
_

_liptauer: _selai pedas yang dibuat dari keju, biasanya digunakan sebagai olesan roti (Austria)_  
_

_punschkrapfen: cake_ yang diisi dengan remah-remah, nougat cokelat, selai aprikot, dan direndam dengan rum (Austria)_  
_

___rigó jancsi: _sponge cake berbentuk kubus yang disajikan dengan saus cokelat (masakan Hungaria)___  
_

___._

* * *

___._

___**#np**: _Secondhand Serenade - Your Call

___terima kasih sudah membaca. :)_


End file.
